


Air Mattress

by Tofudonut



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofudonut/pseuds/Tofudonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori are sharing an air mattress while staying over at Dori's. Dwalin forgets and launches Ori!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP having to share an air mattress for the night. Person A is already in bed and comfortable, and person B, very tired from the day, flops down on the other side, thus launching A into the air.

Dwalin grumbled as he walked into the tiny living room. Why did they have to spend Christmas with Ori’s family? They all hated him. He drug his feet across the carpet as he made his way to the crappy air mattress he and Ori had to share. He throw himself down to tired to care. Ori shrieked as he was throw into the air and slammed into the coffee table. Dwalin was instantly by his side checking to see if he was okay and apologising. Seconds later the hall was filled with people. Dori glared down at him and Nori chuckling. Bofur was by Ori’s side helping him into the kitchen for an ice pack.

“What did you do to Ori?” Dori demanded, glaring him down with his hands on his hips.

“Nothing! Honest!” Dwalin raised his hands in a form of peace, “I just fell on the bed and he flew into the table!”

Nori cackled at the thought, but Dori did not look pleased. He humphed and turned toward the kitchen as Nori throw his arm around Dwalin, “It’s fine. He won't be mad forever. It was an accident....right?” he spoke casually, but Dwalin knew better then to think Nori was being friendly.

“Of course, it was!” Dwalin roared in defence, “I would never hurt Ori!”

The others walked in, Ori looking dejected between two mother hens.

“Your arm all right?” Nori asked, pointing to the ice pack on his left wrist.

“Fine. Just tweaked a bit.” he smiled.

“Would you like to sleep with me, Ori,” his oldest brother asked, subtly sending a glare Dwalin’s way.

“No, I’m fine, really,” he walked over to the bed with a yawn, “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Yes, well. If you need me I’m just down the hall.” and with a few ‘goodnight’s they were all back in their own beds.

Dwalin gently snaked an arm around Ori, pulling him into his chest. “Sorry, love.” Dwalin Whispered burying his face in Ori’s red-brown hair.

“I know,” Ori turned to face him, mindful of his arm, “It wasn’t on purpose.”

Dawlin kissed Ori’s forehead, “I don’t like hurting you.” he mumbled.

“And I don’t like getting hurt,” Ori laughed, “I’m okay.” his hands slid up to hold the other man’s face, “Now stop thinking about it and get some sleep. I’m tired.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too” Ori laugh, getting comfy against Dwalin’s broad chest, “Go to sleep.”


End file.
